Forest Release: Birth of the Quivering Centipede
is a very advantageous and versatile technique that utilizes Natural Energy and Forest Release to gain more influence over nature and the life within. Once given this boost, the wielder can create little centipedes or any animal of similar structure to not only give them a temendous boost in combat but also confuse the opponent, ensnare them, or even put them to sleep via pollen. Overview After meditating for a few minutes to accumulate more Natural Energy, Tsukyū is able to bring forth a small army of "centipedes". After initiating the technique, Tsukyū can then further use her Forest Release to completely change the environment suitable for these centipedes, giving them the perfect hiding places where they cannot be seen in plain sight. These centipedes then began building up natural energy, being a creature that originated from natural energy they are capable of accumulating this energy much faster than Tsukyū or any other human would ever be able to. After they have gained enough natural energy, they disperse it into the air as one singular condensed ball that has either two purposes Tsukyū can choose from; offensive or supplementary. If Tsukyū were to choose it as a boost to herself, she would not only be getting enough Natural Energy to enter a state similar to Sage Mode but also gain an extremely animalistic makeover through the sharpening of her natural features such as her teeth, slits and the lengthening of her tongue. This boost also gives her an undeniable boost in Killing Intent, taking in all aspects of nature, the good energy, and the bad energy included. This technique increases her speed to the point that it completely outclasses the Flying Thunder God Technique by what seems to be tenfold, distorting time as she shifts past and nears, perhaps even surpass light speed. If chosen to be used offensively, the natural energy would start disintegrating into the air, releasing a poisonous and venomous miasma disintegrating all that is engulfed by it save Tsukyū. Within the first second the victim would feel their nerves start shutting down one by one, in the next second the victims would be completely paralyzed. In the third second, they would be completely unconscious. The fourth second, they are dead in their sleep. Finally, in the fifth-second, their body begins to deteriorate before becoming nothing more than bones, not a single bit of flesh left. Despite traveling extremely slow, it is extremely effective against larger groups of people. A perfect tool for mass-destruction. Being something brought forth from nature there a third option, contradictory to the second. The Natural Energy can be released to heal and rejuvenate injured allies, curing all status effects (fatigue, paralysis, etc.) and give them a huge physical buff, similar to a berserker mode. Those who are buffed with natural energy produced by the centipede are capable of throwing punches that would knock back tailed beasts and shatter what is called impenetrable barriers with ease. Trivia *This is the very first technique created by the author under the Forest Release section. *Tsukyū cannot utilize this technique more than 3 times in the same day, her chakra reserves would be extremely low to a point near death. *These centipedes immediately die after collecting natural energy. *This was created on January 5, 2020